Searching For Heroes
by John Tectarine
Summary: FIRST CHAPTER PREVIEW! Make sure to tell me what you think. When his best friend Fish gets kidnapped by a rebel group of furs, Silver and his other friend Sam, go on a quest to find their friend. And discover something that'll change their lives forever.


Searching for Heroes

"What do you think?" said Sam as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a fancy red dress, tail twitching cutely (As usual). "Whatever it is, it sucks" Joked Fish from the kitchen as he searches through my fridge, looking for some cake. Sam frowned at Fish as she turned the corner, all while I chuckle at the cute little play going on. "Sam, you look fine." I say reassuringly. "Thank you Silver, And Fuck you Fish." She yells as he laughs from the kitchen. This was a pretty typical day at my house. My parents gone for the evening, my sister out at a party, and my best friends and me hanging at my house. And as usual, Fish is raiding my fridge, Sam is trying on my sisters clothes, and I'm just watching the news. Just a usual day, for the moment.

Imagine, if you will, a world of peace between species. Before all the wars and battles. The Year is currently 143. Everyone's normal. We all have faces, legs, arms. Most of us have tails, but some don't. Our technology, I'll admit is pretty advanced. Phones that think for themselves. Horseless carriages, thank god. It's only been a while since the horses where actually pulled out from slavery, because of all the stuff they were forced to haul. It's a quite neat place to live. The economy is now starting to drop though, because of all the repairs of the cities that had been happening as of late. But besides that, it's pretty nice place to be. And the best part is that a fox (Like me) are actually scientifically proven to succeed in life. Sam should be good as well, since Cheetahs are some of the best athletes. And for a leopard like Fish, stats aren't that good either. But it doesn't matter, because I know that everything will turn out fine.

Sam walks towards the kitchen towards her boyfriend. Yup, Fish is her boyfriend. I don't really know what they see in each other, but I don't really care. I turned on the volume of the television and continued watching the news, as my tail swayed slowly. As they were in the kitchen. Obviously kissing (Sam's a loud kisser), the television started to blurt out on news on the latest attacks of a rebel group of furs. They like to call themselves the Heroes. No one's ever been quite sure on their motives. My theory is that they're just crazy. "Hey guys," I said aloud, "They're talking about 'The Heroes' again" Fish walked out with Sam laying her head on his shoulders. "What are they saying about them this time?" He asked as he got closer. I looked up at him. "Pretty much the same they always do." He sat down on the loveseat and pulled Sam down with him. Sam laughed as her ears flicked and tail swayed as she fell down on top of Fish, landing softly on his lap.

The television talked to us, giving its opinion on the rebels again. Same old, but I always kept a watch, to keep track, make sure we wouldn't get in trouble. As the television rambled on about 'The Heroes' it was constantly mentioning the mist that flowed through before they attacked. "Geez," worried Sam, "These attacks are getting worse, and closer. Do you think they, might hit the city?" Fish and I stayed in a silent prayer, hoping not. But it was more than obvious it would happen soon. The question was more as if when it would come. Sam looked down, sad that she bothered mentioning that. I could see why.

For the rest of the night, we moved from my house down to Fish's. It's at this point where me and Fish switch roles and I get to start raiding his fridge. But when I got there, I wasn't feeling too hungry. I just sat down and turned the T.V. back to news. As the T.V. rambled on, we started to talk about school. "What about the test Tuesday. We should probably study up." I asked. Sam just shrugged her shoulders, but Fish chuckled, "You don't know me at all, do you?" I laughed a little bit at the remark. "You're right, I don't even know why I mentioned it." I said through a grin. Yup, this was my life. Keyword, Was.

As I was looking through the fridge, looking for something cheesy. I looked at a thing of tacos. "HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Fish from the other room, causing me to hit my head on top of the fridge. "Dammit Fish. Why the hell did-"My voice evaded me as I looked out the open window, as a deep fog rolled in. The Rebels had come. As I searched, trying to grasp a word, my fur started to go up on my back. Fish and Sam ran out next to me, with fish's shirt off, making it quite obvious what was happening. But now wasn't the time to ask questions. We had to get to the safe houses, as fast as possible.

We reached the door and opened it without haste. The fog rolled in fast, covering our legs from underneath our knees. Fish passed through first, looking around scared. It was the first time I'd seen him like this. It gave me a deep achy feeling in my stomach. But I couldn't worry about it right now, We had to get going, fast. I passed through the doorway next, as the fog covered my eyes, turning everything close into a dark silhouette. I look back at the house, hardly being able to see it. I started to pant, as my ache grew bigger. A small shadow of Sam passed through the doorway, giving me a bit of relief. Which was quickly broken by a quick and loud blur of blue energy whiz by. "FISH! THEY"RE HERE!" I yell panicked and frightened towards the direction I think fish was in. Nothing but silence. Then out of nowhere, I was pulled back hard by the neck of my shirt, as a gasp of air passed through me. It was sure to be my last.

I fell straight on the ground as people in uniforms pointed guns a me. I looked pat one of their legs to see Sam's silhouette disappear. One of the shooters took his helmet off and looked at me. He was a lizard, with dark beady eyes, and scary green scales. He looked at me with a deep hatred as he leaned into me. A little bit of air passes by as he takes a seep whiff of my scent. I shiver a little as he stands up. "He's lost. Take him out." He holds up his fist, as the other soldiers ready their weapons. I close my eyes and accept my fate, hoping that Sam and Fish made it to safety. I hear the shots go off.

Blue lasers pass by me, narrowly missing me. I keep hearing more shots off as I crawl back in panic. I should be dead. I peek my eyes open to see Fish and Sam fighting one soldier, the other two on the ground, not moving. Fish manages to take the gun from his grip and throws it at me. "SILVER! SHOOT! NOW!" He yells as he and Sam struggle to keep him still. I rush my hands over to the gun, gripping it as tight as I could. The soldier kept struggling and fighting as hard as he could. "SILVER!" yells Fish again. "Hurry up!" yells Sam. I close my eyes and wrap my ahn d around the trigger. "PSHHHH" I stayed down, scared and afraid. I had just killed someone.

There is yelling from the distance I could hear. It sounded like the lizard man. "Hey! Whats taking so long!" his voice sends a shiver down my spine. Fish runs over to me and picks me up off the ground. But my knees start to buckle and I fall down again. "Fish, stop!" she says as she leans in close to his ear. I hear a little bit of a whisper, sounding like "his leg". I looked down at my leg. My kneecap had become concave. As soon as I saw this, pain shot up through my body, causing me to bend over and hold my knee. "Fish… Go." I say through deep gasps of pain. "NOW!" I yelled to scare them. Fish took Sam's hand. He nodded courageously, and pulled her away, with her face frozen. I looked at them as they turned into silhouettes, then disappeared into the thick grey fog. I lied down on my back and closed my eyes. Nothing to do now but lie here, and die.


End file.
